When a man loves a woman
by hinata08byakugan
Summary: Serie de drabbles SasuHina inspirados en la canción de Michael Bolton. Segundo shot "Viajará por el mundo entero, para darle lo mejor" Y continuamos con el tercero: Irá contra su mejor amigo si ello significa defender su amor.
1. No podrá sacarla de su mente

Nueva entrega. Tengo mucha fe en esto y espero que quede muy, muy bien.

Serie de shots basados en la canción de Michael Bolton. Si la buscan y encuentran errores de traducción les diré que no me gustaría copiarle o plagiarle su trabajo, así que hice modificaciones.

Aquí va el primer capítulo, sacado de la primera estrofa de la canción:

* * *

><p>"Cuando un hombre se enamora, no podrá sacar a esa mujer de su mente"<p>

**…**

-Has estado distraído – comentó el corpulento entrenador, ofendido por la estrella del equipo, que ahora mismo lo ignoraba de nuevo, así que su gruesa voz cambió a una más o menos exigente – escucha, Sasuke, si no juegas bien el martes, te sacaré del equipo.

El aludido se giró, entendiendo por fin que se dirigían a él y sonrió de forma perfecta, arrogante y mostrando todos los dientes. Clara señal de agresividad. Se levantó de la banca donde estaba y se quitó la camisa azul marino del equipo a tirones.

La hizo bola y la arrojó a los pies del entrenador con desdén.

-¿Pero qué haces? – le reclamó Naruto, parándose también. Quiere detener esa estupidez, por la causa que sea. Sin Sasuke en el equipo nadie se coordina, así que… ¡Los aplastarían en el partido más importante de la temporada!

El resto del atontado equipo lo interroga también con la mirada, él puede sentir que todos observan su espalda desnuda.

-Me voy – explica con sencillez insultante.

La población femenina contiene el aliento, todas preguntándose el por qué del escándalo, si Sasuke no es dado a querer llamar más la atención y si será cierto que el capitán, Sasuke , el más deseado de la escuela, se acaba de desnudar parcialmente.

En realidad, la voz corre rápido y ahora todas se lo comen con los ojos, menos una y "ella" es la que Sasuke busca entre el gentío. La localiza por fin, absorta en darle explicaciones a un esmirrimado mocoso de primero, que a las claras, se ve que no entiende ni jota.

Sube los eternos escalones, de granito sin quitarle la vista de encima. La ve acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja, como si le estorbara, ese largo cabello negro…

-Hinata – llama él –Ella se voltea enseguida, buscando a quien la ha llamado. Se apresura a bajar las gradas corriendo y tratando de no matarse en el intento, al verlo de cerca y ¡sin camisa! Piensa que la única opción es que esté lastimado… ¡Y ella sin enterarse!

Él apenas puede esperar a estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. La jala con un poco de rudeza, pero al besarla, se desvanece ese sujeto terco, impulsivo e incontrolable. Ese irrascible sujeto que renunció a la mejor carrera deportiva de los próximos tres años...

Se vuelve, simplemente, en un adolescente enamorado.

No le importa que todos los miren, vamos, ¿No tienen cosas qué hacer?

-Pensé en ti – le declara en voz baja, atrayente. Es todo que dice y Hinata no espera más. Sasuke no es de los que derraman prosas y miel en los oídos de su pareja.

-T-también yo – dice ella.

Hinata se atreve a tomar su mano con timidez, él la estrecha entrelazando sus dedos. Atraviesan jardines, canchas y aulas, Hinata siempre siguiendo a Sasuke y él siempre guiándola.

De repente, el entrenador mira el campo distraídamente, barriéndolo con pesar y su mirada topa con la ex estrella del equipo. De repente tiene muy en claro qué era lo que Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar.

**...**

* * *

><p>¿Review? El shot número dos se llama "Recorrerá el mundo para ofrecerle lo mejor" Y está casi acabado.<p>

Espero que los disfruten :)


	2. Irá por el mundo para ofrecerle lo mejor

Segunda entrega, en lo personal me gusta más que la primera ,¿no? Bueno, ustedes me dicen luego, disfruten la lectura como yo disfruté haciendo el cap :)

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Recorrerá el mundo para ofrecerle sólo lo mejor"

**…**

-Hinata, ¿No estás preocupada? – preguntó Ino haciendo ademanes con su mano, Hinata vio su perfecta manicura muchas veces, pero consideró que era mejor mirarla a la cara, donde se veía el perfecto maquillaje. –Sasuke kun lleva mucho tiempo en ese viaje, si no llega mañana temprano, te irás a París y no podrás verlo hasta que regrese.

Hinata sí que estaba preocupada. Sin saber con qué cara, le pidió a Ino que orientara la conversación en otro rumbo, le era difícil hablar sobre ese espinoso tema.

Se distrajeron en lo trivial e Ino no quiso estorbarle más a su amiga. Se retiró halagando el departamento que compartía la pareja y Hinata esperó a ver que se subiera al taxi para entrar de nuevo.

Esperó pacientemente una hora, dos, tres y finalmente cuatro. Morfeo la venció, después de horas de estar hostigándola.

Se quedó con la mitad del cuerpo colgando del sofá. Los Hyuuga tienden mucho a desplazarse mientras duermen, una cualidad aterradora para quienes duermen con ellos, por ejemplo, Tenten siempre se quejaba de que Neji dormía en una orilla y misteriosamente, al clarear, terminaba roncando en la opuesta. ¡Y ella siempre en medio!

La puerta se abrió, apenas haciendo ruido. Sasuke entró, tambaleante por el cansancio de un largo viaje. Tanteó la pared para encontrar el interruptor. Lo pulsó y se encendió la luz, pero la apagó un segundo después.

Acababa de ver a Hinata en la sala, dormida y desparramada como cualquier muchacha y no como la heredera principal que irá a despachar testamentos en Francia.

Lo vio claro; Hinata había estado esperándolo. En la oscuridad, al recién llegado se le dibujó algo parecido a una sonrisa torcida. Avanzó despacio, para no despertarla con el ruido de sus pisadas. Se hincó frente a ella, admirando ese rostro tan pacífico. Acarició su largo cabello, que le caía por la cara y reparó en lo sedoso que era, las hebras oscuras pasaban sin problema entre sus dedos.

Levantó el teléfono, que estaba tirado. Se preguntó si ella había estado hablando por horas con alguien, por que se sentía sola.

Estaba cansado y no valía la pena pensar en eso por ahora, así que dejó que su cabeza cayera en el hombro de Hinata, dejó resbalar su cara fría por su femenino cuello. Llenó su nariz y su cabeza con el particular olor de Hinata.

-Huh – escuchó algo parecido a un quejido. – ¿Sasuke?

-Duerme – contestó él.

-Llegaste – Hinata esbozó una sonrisa cansada –Te extrañé.

Sasuke pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Hinata y la levantó en brazos con facilidad. Recorrió todos los pasillos sin luz, guiándose perfectamente. Llegó a su cuarto y la depositó suavemente en la cama.

-Si mañana te vas a París, habrá que empacar tus cosas – dijo él. Se levantó de la cama, pero ella cogió el dobladillo de su camisa y lo retuvo.

-No – dijo – Quédate conmigo.

Sasuke lo consideró un segundo, una petición más que deseable. Se giró, desengarfiando los dedos de Hinata. Se tumbó de lado en la cama, para observarla a su gusto. Por que era suya y de nadie más.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó – Tendré que levantarte muy temprano.

-Cancelé el vuelo – bostezó ella. Se acercó a él, hasta llegar a su lado. Todas las sábanas se arrugaron, pero a ninguno le interesó.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó gravemente. La estrechó en sus brazos. Ahora Hinata fue quien le acarició el cabello encrespado.

-Por que…- bostezó otra vez – Quería verte…

Sasuke había estado conteniéndose. Sólo cogió la cabeza de Hinata para juntar sus labios en un movimiento brusco. Hinata no pudo moverse, Sasuke la estrechaba tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar.

-Tengo algo – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo el beso. Revolvió su bolsillo y Hinata se incorporó a medias, pero Sasuke la empujó a la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

-No – dijo – No voy a arrodillarme ante ti, ni ante ningún Hyuuga. Pero, escucha, Hinata …cásate conmigo.

Ella levantó un delgado brazo para acariciarle la mejilla. Una dulce sonrisa surcó su cara.

-Sí – susurró.

Sasuke se apartó un poco para colocarle un anillo en el dedo. Se inclinó para besarla como si fuera la última vez.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento enseguida. Pero se esforzó por corresponderle, dejando que cayera sobre ella en el mullido colchón.

Y esa fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

Por la mañana, mientras preparaba el desayuno, se anunció que el diamante azul más grande de la India había sido vendido por una cuantiosa cantidad. El nombre de quien lo adquirió no fue nuevo para ella.

Miró sus dedos, un estremecimiento de alegría y un poco de mareo, recorrieron su cuerpo como habían echo las manos de Sasuke esa misma noche.

A veces sentía que no merecía ser la única en la vida de Sasuke.

**...**

* * *

><p>Fin de la segunda entrega. Siguiente cap: " Le dará la espalda a su mejor amigo si éste la desdeña"<p>

¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?


End file.
